


The one and only time Jonathan Crane wished they had went to church

by Milkhoneyandlavender



Series: Doctor Dou AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Chop goes the finger, Homophobia, I didn’t have a beta so I’ll die like the coward I am, Missing Limbs, Nonbinary! Scarecrow, Religion, Transphobia, Violence, great granny Keeny sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkhoneyandlavender/pseuds/Milkhoneyandlavender
Summary: Just a kid and their grandmother havin a good ole chat





	The one and only time Jonathan Crane wished they had went to church

**Author's Note:**

> Alas another fic!! I wrote this half asleep so if there’s any mistakes please let me know!!  
> Heads up for child violence! It’s not super graphic tho

Jonathan held their breath as they slipped through the side door leading to the kitchen of the Keeny manor. They kept their head down scarcely daring to breathe.  
“Jonathan, come here for a moment.”  
Jonathan froze turning towards the counter where their great grandmother was cutting up chicken for dinner.  
“Yes Grandmother?” They were perfectly still, much like the stuffed animals hanging over the staircase.  
“I was tiding up today and I found the most peculiar thing,” her voice hardened as she continued, the chopping of her blade a constant thud. “It was a leaflet, filled with the most sinful ideas about gender and attraction.”  
Jonathan’s heart stopped, they had been given a pamphlet by a school councillor saying that they might want it, their first instinct was to throw it out to avoid his great grandmother’s wrath but they had taken it home out of curiosity. “W-what did you do with it?”  
“I burned it of course.” She was practically spitting venom now, they could see the snake unfurling behind her, waving in a terrifying dance. “But we need to make sure something like this doesn’t. Happen. Again.” She reached out to grasp Jonathan’s hand squeezing it tightly. Jonathan trembled, thinking of the cold dark church and the things that awaited them there. “Will I have to put on my suit?” They asked, terror seeping into their voice as their great Grandmother pulled their hand to the cutting board, lifting her knife in the other.  
“Oh no Jonathan not this time, you need a more... permanent reminder.”  
She raised the knife above Jonathan’s hand and the snake behind her lunged.  
Thunk.  
Jonathan screamed, ripping their hand from their grandmother’s grip and bringing it to their chest. There on the board laid Jonathan’s middle finger.  
“Now go bandage that up,” she stated, a sickening kindness coming to her voice. “We wouldn’t want that to get infected now would we.”  
She reached out as Jonathan flinched back, she patted their cheek gently, her nails tapping by their eye. “I’m only doing what’s best for you.”  
She scooped up the finger and tossed it into a bin filled with compost. “And do come back to clean up this mess.”  
Jonathan scampered out the door tears still streaming down their face and a rage building in their heart.


End file.
